Crimson Lotus Demigod
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the son of Perses, the Titan of Destruction and the creator of bombs. while I may be a little insane, I do have morals. the thing is that they are questionable to most people. like my father before me, I LOVE destruction, causing it, watching it, it doesn't matter it me as it is a passion and at times it is an art. I am Naruto, the Crimson Lotus Demigod!
1. Enter the Crimson Lotus!

**Hey everybody what's up? So anyway this story came to me while I was in the midst of writing a different crossover which will be explained more on at the end of this chapter. **

**But yeah enjoy and let me know how I did and please no flames as I'm getting rather mad at the ones I get.**

**I don't get many flames anymore but the ones I do get are really detailed and rather nasty with many colorful words in them.**

**Please remember that I write this for my own pleasure and if you guys like the stories then awesome… if you don't then take your rage somewhere else.**

**I do not own NOTHING! **

Camp Half-Blood, a camp made for the training and protecting of demigods. It is at this camp that five female demigods arrived by walking over the large hill with a pine tree at the top. These five girls are all sixteen years of age.

When they stopped walking they were in a dining pavilion, standing in front of the Dionysus table where the god of wine, Chiron, and some Satyr's happened to be eating.

Chiron looked at the four of them and asked with a sigh "Where is Naruto?"

One of the girls sighed and answered "We don't know, he told us that he had something to take care of and then he would be on his way."

Chiron took a deep breath, "Well, seeing as who his father is, it is to be expected I guess. Either way it's great to see you five again." With that said he looked up at the sky and said "alright now you can get it over with."

When that was said each of the five girls had a light above their heads with a symbol glowing.

The girl who had spoken to Chiron as flawless light skin, deep blue eyes, and blond hair that is kept in two ponytails that are curled into the shape of drills. She is dressed in a pink low-cut cheerleading top with a short white skirt and white sneakers (Look up thee picture as it is on Google). This young lady's name is Ravel Phenex, a daughter of Apollo (She still has the powers of the Phenex clan except for the immortality bit and MAYBE the wings as well. I'll let you all decide on that one).

Next is a girl with short blue hair which has a large green strand in it. She also has flawless light skin, and amber eyes. She is dressed in white and pink low-cut cheerleading top along with a short pink skirt (Once again look it up on Google), and white sneaker. This is Xenovia Lockster, a daughter of Ares (For obvious reasons).

Next to Xenovia is another blue haired girl whom has her hair tied in a bun on top of her head. In her hair is also a blue origami flower. She is dressed in a simple sky blue kimono with a brown Obi. On her feet is a pair of sandals. This girl, like Xenovia, has Amber eyes. She is Konan Zuzak, daughter of Aphrodite.

Lastly there is a black haired girl with blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She is dressed in a black tank top with black jeans and black sneakers. This is Koyuki Kazahana, daughter of Aphrodite

lastly is a girl with lovely silvery white hair. she has darker skin and wears black spandex shorts and a black tank top over mesh shorts that go to mid thigh and a mesh shirt. on her feet is a pair of black sandals. her eyes are brown. this is Mabui Larson, daughter of Artemis.

Just after the five of them were claimed and went to sit at their respective tables the middle of the pavilion started to turn up smoke until a contained explosion occurred.

When the smoke and dust died down a teenager around the age of sixteen stood in the middle of the pavilion in a spotless white suit with a purple tie and a white fedora to top it off. He has tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes with slits for pupils. His black hair tied in a neat ponytail except for two strands of his hair that hang in front of his face. On his feet happened to be a pair of white dress shoes. If you looked at his hands you can see two identical tattoos on each hand. The tattoos are a circle with two overlapping triangles forming a star with another circle inside the star. Inside that circle is a half moon along with a dot in the very center of the tattoo.

(Naruto is basically Solf J. Kimblee from FMA Brotherhood except the tattoos are not separate and are combined so that he doesn't have to clap his hands together to make things go boom)

Chiron nodded to him "Hello Naruto, did you do what you needed to get out of the way?"

Naruto licked his lips a little and nodded "yeah sorry if I'm a little late but my tendencies need to be controlled from time to time. As you know, I learned from my father at an early age that the only was to control the tendencies is to exercise them." He said.

Chiron nodded sadly as he understands Naruto's predicament, after all being the second child and only son of Perses the Titan of Destruction/one of the only Titans a that the gods don't mind being around/Titan that helped bring down Kronos, must be hard, especially with the power that comes with it.

As some of OLDER campers know, Naruto doesn't have a table and since Mr. D tends to like Naruto's madness, he allows him to sit at his table.

During the meal several people were asking questions on whom he was and the four girls answered honestly to the questions answer but also refused to answer some questions as well.

Naruto on the other hand just sat down and ate his favorite food… ramen. As he ate his food he listened in on the various conversations. When he heard some of the ways that the Ares kids fight, he couldn't help but let loose a sadistic grin.

Chiron looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto, while I believe that killing mortals in wrong, there are people who try to kill us because we are different… I am also aware that some demigods stay from the path of the hero… would you happen to have any advice those these demigods, as they just might have to kill those types of people."

When Chiron said this everybody stopped talking and listened in with quite a few of them being wide eyed.

Naruto gave a small insane grin that unnerved many people "Yes, I do have a bit of advice. In fact this piece of advice is advice that my father Perses, the Titan of Destruction (Que gasps), gave to me when I was growing up. 'The only thing worse than death, is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't ever forget them, because I promise that they won't forget you.' Those are the words my father told me and they have served me well in my endeavors. Just remember killing to protect is one thing as is killing when you are ordered to by a superior. Killing just because you can is just plain wrong and that is when you become nothing more than a monster that has to be slaughtered." He explained as several people shivered at the speech and knew that they would have nightmares about the things that Naruto must have done with explosions if his entrance is anything to go by. They also hardly thought that most if not all of his explosions are contained at all and that they were lucky he made sure it was safely contained.

A few minutes later everybody was done eating and table were lined with various armors and weapons on the command of "Heroes, arm yourselves!" everybody got dressed in armor and picked their respective weapons while they organized themselves into their respective teams Apollo and Hermes with Athena while everybody else was teamed up with Ares.

It was decided that Naruto, Konan, Ravel, Xenovia, Mabui and Koyuki would sit the game out due to their battle experience which would make the game unfair.

As soon as a Hermes camper named Luke came across the border with the Ares flag it changed to a Hermes flag. Naruto took note of the boy, Percy Jackson if his memory served him correctly, who had a cut which was healing at a rapid pace while in the stream.

"Just do it" a girl, Annabeth Chase if Naruto heard right, ordered Percy.

As soon as he got out of the stream Percy looked exhausted. This caused Naruto sigh at the gods' inability to keep oaths'

Suddenly a loud growl sounded throughout the area which caused Chiron to draw his bow. He lowered it when Naruto held up his hand.

A minute after he did that a Hellhound jumped out of the tree line and swiped its claws across Percy's chest. Naruto sighed as the Hound suddenly exploded in a burst of gold.

A glow lit up the area, turning all attention to the source of it. Above Percy's head is a glowing sea-green Trident telling them his heritage.

Chiron knelt down on one knee which was followed by everyone else. "Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

The next few days flew by for Naruto and his girlfriends as they got into the groove of things again since it's been a few years since they had last been at the camp. They all also noticed that Percy was being avoided like the plague so they decided to get to know him and found him to be a nice kid, jus troubled and has quite a lot on his mind (Not due to ADHD, but due to recent events happening to him.).

Naruto woke up on his hammock next to the beach which has a small shack next to it. This is where Naruto lives when he visit Camp Half-Blood as he doesn't have a cabin. The shack is nice enough in his opinion as it provides him a place to keep his things and allows him to sleep outside on his hammock.

He noticed a Satyr walking/trotting up to him "Hello Grover, how may I help you?" Naruto asked the goat-boy

Grover wasted no time in answering "Mr. D and Chiron have asked for you hand Percy."

Naruto nodded "Alright, I'll be there shortly." He said to Grover, who nodded and trotted off to the Poseidon Cabin to get Percy.

Naruto got dressed in a clean White Suit, fedora (He will always have on the white suit unless I say otherwise.) and headed to the big house.

There Percy was filled in on the reason he was called here and was soon sent on his way up the attic to get his Prophecy for the quest, thus leaving Naruto alone with Chiron.

"Chiron, why was I called here if Person is the one who is going to be going on the quest?" Naruto asked.

""I want you to take two of your girls and tag along with Percy on his quest and help as he will most likely need it." Chiron admitted.

Naruto nodded "Alright I'll ask…"

**Alright that's chapter 1 of this story and I have to ask you all this question.**

**Which two of the five girls do you all want to be on the quest with Naruto.**

**I don't care if you are a member that answers or a guest that answered as all reviews will be taken into account. So please review.**

**Also I am almost done with a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover that has been planned with the idea coming as a sort of request/question if I would be interested in doing it, from "Shadow Knight Destroyer". **

**Lastly let me know if I should let Ravel keep her Phenex Fire Wings or not.**

**She will keep her regeneration, though at a much lesser rate and will only work when the sun is present in the sky.**

**And that wraps this up **

**This is avatar18, and I'm out!**


	2. update!

Sorry bout all of this sporadic updates and I have a few things that I would like to say.

First off would you all please stop with the "UPDATE PLEASE!" reviews since I'll update when I find the time to update.

2nd I'm starting college in a few days, community college mind you but college nonetheless. Holyoke community college in MASS.

3rd I have a job at Subway in Holyoke and Lee Mass… mostly in Lee… so if you live up there and feel like stopping by the subway on Main Street and just having a chat with me when it's not busy then be my guest.

To people in Lee… Saturday 11-5 and Sunday 12-9…

4th For those of you in who live in North Hampton MASS… I'll be at the fair tomorrow helping my boss with his cars… demo derby bitches… that and I might be driving one of the cars…

5th the next updates are going to be as follows 1st: Konoha's Nightmare Fox, 2nd: sequel to Experiments Love, 3rd: Naruto Torazuka and then pretty much rinse and repeat.


End file.
